Something sexy about the rain
by Kaiva Lukain
Summary: ShizNat two shot - part 1 - Shizuru has a dream


This is a two part one shot…er, I suppose I could just call it a two shot, but don't worry I'm not giving up on my other story trials and tribulations; I just wanted to add to the smut fluff stores for the ShizNat pair. And perhaps I am being a bit mean with this ending….

Guess what they're doing!!

_There's something sexy about the rain  
She said as it came pouring down  
It feels like kisses on my skin _

_She spread her arms and spun around  
In a summer island storm  
In a field of sugarcane  
She taught me how and showed me why_

_There's something sexy about the rain_

Shizuru wasn't sure how she ended up like this, her world upside down and control utterly gone. It wasn't a position she ever allowed herself to even come close to, and yet here she was. The marble-esque Fujino was surrendering, but only to Natsuki Kuga. That's what made it alright; it was Natsuki. Even the rain pouring down her upturned face did nothing to make this moment, or rather moments, less than perfect. In fact, Shizuru thought there was something sexy about the rain…

"N-natsuki…" If there was any bit of her higher brain function operating it would have winced at the broken way her voice emerged - as if it had undergone a storm of sleet and ice, and had lost dismally to the force of nature it contended with. Though actually, in Shizuru's delirium, that was exactly what she thought she was doing, picking a fight with a force of nature, that nature just happened to be crystal ice.

_And sometimes it rained all night  
And everything she did was perfect  
And every way we were was right  
We loved like there was no tomorrow  
Then suddenly tomorrow came._

_There's something sexy about the rain_

Crystal ice which was busily marking every inch of her skin as _claimed_, no spot went unexplored and in that way to Shizuru's chagrin, her ultimate weakness was discovered. Her HiME mark right above her hip was somehow unbelievably sensitive, and as Natsuki hungrily kissed it lapping up the trails of rain that fell from the sky, Shizuru felt mind numbing pleasure impale her from the stomach radiating to every part of her body. Surely no being was allowed to feel this good, certainly not her, but allowed or not, Natsuki made it so. 

As Natsuki's tongue, lips, and teeth ran over the sensitive patch of skin all Shizuru could see were explosions of color and light, and dimly, she heard her own rasping breaths over the patter of light rainfall coming from the heavens. Finally, unfortunately, Natsuki's mouth soon drew back from the spot, and while the touch was utter torture milliseconds before, the absence of it was even worse.

_There's something sexy about the rain  
She said as it came pouring down  
It feels like kisses on my skin  
She spread her arms and spun around  
In a summer island storm  
In a field, in a field of sugarcane  
She taught me how and showed me why  
There's something sexy about the rain_

A noise of protest emerged from her pleasure clogged throat, but it was far from a word, it was more like a moan saturated with disappointed and burning desire. Shizuru flicked her eyes open as the mouth that tortured her hovered over her lips, letting out surprisingly shaking exhales, but almost immediately her eyes closed again as the languid feeling of her love's hands began to roam freely over her body. The brunette was still clothed, but the rain plastered the fabric to her body, and it was no barrier for the heat and lightning that arched between Natsuki's hands and Shizuru's shivering body.

"Look at me…" The words reached Shizuru's ears as liquid chocolate, filling every crevice of her mind, and filled with a sweetness that was certainly beyond sinful. Struggling to obey the hypnotizing command Shizuru only barely managed to pry open her lids that seemed intent on squeezing shut trying to capture the rapture felt deep within her soul. As red regarded green Shizuru felt herself falling, but perhaps that was caused by the lips that deliberately wrapped themselves around her nipple flicking through the thin fabric of her bra. It was then Shizuru mildly became aware that somehow her shirt was unbuttoned, but that piece of information soon drifted away, pushed aside by more pressing matters, like how a hand was pressed against the inside of her thigh so close to where she wanted it.

_And sometimes when it's pouring down  
I feel her kisses on my skin  
I spread my arms and spin around  
And let that summer island storm  
Hit me like a hurricane  
It's like she's right here whispering  
There's something sexy about the rain_

Then in an instant that seemed to last forever Natsuki slowly drew her hand along the whimpering kaichou's core, eliciting sounds that neither knew could ever emerge from the collected and calm woman. But again, the thought was replaced with more important ones, such 

as how hot Shizuru felt even lying on the wet ground with rain splashing on her cheeks, such as how Natsuki could burn and freeze her at the same time… 

Those aforementioned burning, freezing hands soon drew away from the spot where it was begged to stay, and Shizuru nearly sobbed at the loss of contact. So close! So, so, so close! Jerking her hips up Shizuru tried to reform the contact, but she could feel nothing to connect with. Flicking her eyes open again she could see everything around her starting to fade. No rain touched her face, and no Natsuki was there to ease her ache, and with another whimpering cry Shizuru realized it was all a dream.

_She followed me back to the city  
In a picture in my mind  
She's still young and she's still pretty  
And even after all this time_

A soft shushing sound filtered into her ear though and when Shizuru opened her eyes again she realized she was wrapped in a warm embrace, which instead of comforting her, made the heat which built up in her dreams become almost unbearable. With another uncharacteristic whimper Shizuru buried her head into the nearly bare chest of Natsuki, taking in the scent of her love's skin, and the frazzling sight of her girlfriend in only a black satin bra, but again, it only made the heat within her burn hotter.

"Shizuru what's wrong?" Shizuru wasn't sure how to answer, for once, she was utterly embarrassed. How do you say "I was having a wonderfully decadent dream with a nearly naked Natsuki doing wicked things to me" without having the other person freak out? Normally Shizuru had no problem voicing such thought, but on the heels of a dominant Natsuki, Shizuru still felt submissive. 

_She taught me how and she's still why  
There's something sexy about the rain  
Something sexy about the rain  
Feels like kisses on my skin  
In a summer island storm  
Something sexy about the rain_

Shyly looking into Natsuki's worried questioning green eyes the Kaichou saw a change in the biker's expression. No longer was there tense worry, but there was a flash of surprise and then…Shizuru shivered; the gaze was exactly the same one dream Natsuki had been wearing…


End file.
